Pétalos pintados de negro
by Genee
Summary: Takeru se ha ido, nunca más regresará. Hikari lo extraña y se aferra a su recuerdo. El delirio se hace más real, las noches más cortas, los días más largos, su voz se mezcla con los ruidos de la ciudad y ella apenas lo escucha. Con cada conversación al vacío, un pétalo cae y se tiñe de luto. [Para HikariCaelum ¡Feliz cumpleaños!]
1. Chapter 1

**Para HikariCaelum.**

Digimon no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Quizá la trama sí, pero quién sabe.

* * *

><p><strong>Pétalos pintados de negro.<strong>

**-I-**

Existen momentos extraordinarios, mágicos, tan perfectos que resultan imposibles de creer. Como seres lógicos intentamos buscarles una explicación razonable a todo lo que nos rodea y sucede. Personalmente pienso que eso le quita un poco de misterio a la vida. Me gusta pensar que existe algo más, algo que nos une a pesar de nuestras diferencias, a pesar de la distancia, a pesar de los errores, de los miedos, del orgullo y que va más allá de la propia muerte. Quiero creer que hay algo inexplicable que transita entre nosotros de manera silenciosa y que cuando se quiere hacer notar nos mueve el mundo y nos lo pone de cabeza.

Quiero pensarlo, porque de no hacerlo me volvería aún más loca, mucho más.

Pero, también, están los momentos malos, los no-mágicos, que nos hacen querer buscar y tener respuestas convincentes a la mano para que nos explique porqué se dieron así las cosas. Toda mala noticia, todo infortunio merece y necesita ser llenado con un motivo. La desgracia siempre es incomprendida y rara vez le podemos encontrar su lado bueno, aun así, seguimos intentándolo, seguimos en busca de los porqués que puedan ayudarnos a seguir hacia adelante.

¿Pero, y si ellas, al igual que los instantes mágicos, no necesitan respuestas, solo son y nada más? ¿Si las desgracias son solo la otra cara, la oscura, de ese _algo _más que pone nuestras vidas de cabeza?

A veces el camino se torna muy largo y las respuestas nunca aparecen en él. Nos volvemos irracionales, peleamos contra el mundo o nos negamos a seguir en él, le echamos la culpa a la mala suerte, a un destino que no sabemos si era el nuestro o si quizá solo se ha confundido de historia.

Me llevó un largo tiempo poder comprender que la oscuridad es parte de la luz, que sin una la otra no existiría. Las dos están unidas de una manera inexplicable. Lo mismo sucede con los buenos momentos, para poder apreciarlos mejor, hace falta que lleguen los días malos. No todo tiene que ser extremo, por supuesto, pero para llegar a mi punto es necesario que sea así.

Hace un tiempo conocí a una chica, Zara, era una muchacha muy religiosa. Ella procuraba no mentir, procuraba hacer el bien, cumplir con los mandamientos de su evangelio. Era madre de dos niñas preciosa y un niño muy travieso, esposa de un hombre maravilloso que la amaba más que a nadie. Cada vez que podía mencionaba lo maravilloso que había sido su dios para con ella. Cuando joven sufrió mucho al amar a un chico que solo le hacía sufrir. Era sorprendente como su vida cambió al creer que alguien la estaba cuidando y que no le abandonaría. Era bendecida, se sentía sí. Su vida estaba equilibrada y, aunque no era la mujer más rica del mundo, nada le faltaba. Un día recibió la noticia de que sería, por cuarta vez, madre. Su mundo se le fue a pique. El tener un nuevo bebé era el fin de su vida cómoda, tendría que hacer tantos cambios en su día a día, en su economía, en su tiempo para sí misma y, egoístamente, pensaba en su propio cuerpo. Pensaba en ella, antes que la criatura. No quería tener al bebé.

Antes de saber que estaba embarazada una amiga suya había ido a visitarla. La otra mujer le mencionó, en algún punto de la conversación, que hacía unos meses había abortado porque se había hecho los senos, entre otras cirugías, además de que no quería pasar por cambios hormonales, desvelos y cambios de pañales a sus 40 años. Ella contó esa parte de su vida y Zara la juzgó en silencio, pensó que era despreciable lo que había hecho. La ironía se hizo presente cuando Zara decidió abortar, aunque al final declinó a la idea.

Mi intención no es hablar sobre ironía ni sobre lo prejuiciosa que fue Zara. Ese no es el punto. El punto es que ella, tras decidir tener al bebé, lo perdió de manera natural. No entendía en absoluto por qué su dios le hizo pasar por todo eso: por la decisión de aborta y luego tenerlo y amarlo, si en un principio Él había decidido que no nacería. ¿Cuál era su punto? ¿Qué lección quiso enseñarle? ¿Había hecho algún mal y ese era el castigo?

Entonces recordó a su amiga y cómo la había juzgado antes. Esa fue su respuesta.

No solo los momentos extraordinariamente mágicos necesitan un por qué, los malos también. No importa si crees en un dios, en el destino o no crees en nada: siempre andamos en busca de ellas. Siempre.

Parece ser parte de nuestra naturaleza buscar lo bueno dentro de lo malo, ¿será por eso de que el bien no existe sin el mal, o es la necesidad de respuesta la que nos impulsa a pensar que todo pasa por algo, y que debemos aprender de ello?

Dicen que sin los malos días no se pueden apreciar los buenos. El problema es que yo aún no puedo verlo del todo. Mi vida está bajo una nube gris que no quiere dejarme, tampoco quiero que se vaya. Resulta más fácil quedarse en casa, extrañándote, pensándote, que salir y olvidarme de todo lo que vivimos.

No quiero olvidarte, TK. No quiero que las horas borren tu aroma, que el tiempo consuma tu recuerdo. Quiero creer que puedo encontrarte en cada rincón de nuestra casa, en cada banco del parque en donde conversamos por tantas horas. No quiero verle el lado bueno a tu partida, porque no hay nada de ello que pueda sacar de tu muerte.

¡Cielos! No sabes cuánto te echo de menos.

Esta tarde ha venido Jou. Creo que ha sido enviado por mi hermano. Imagino que ha sido un intento de Taichi, uno muy desesperado, de querer que salga de casa. Ni él, ni Jou, ni nadie, comprenden por lo que estoy pasando. Les cuesta imaginar mi dolor, mi pena. No los puedo culpar, incluso yo, antes de que partieras, no hubiese podido imaginar cómo se siente perder a quién más amé en la vida. Y es que no creo que pudiese pensar en que me dejarías tan pronto.

¿Qué pasó con todos nuestros planes? ¿Qué pasó con nuestros sueños? ¿A dónde fueron a parar tantas expectativas? ¿En dónde está mi futuro ahora... con quién está?

Jou fue muy directo. Expresó su preocupación y no dudó en dejar claro el motivo de su visita. Le ofrecí un poco de té y dejé que hablara. Él me pidió que siguiera adelante, que eso es lo que hubieses querido que hiciera, que ahora estás en un lugar mejor y que me cuidas, pero que no puedes decirme qué hacer. Todo depende de mí y tengo que dejarte ir para poder continuar.

¿Se trata de eso, Takeru? ¿Quieres que retome mi camino? ¿Quieres que siga hacia adelante?

Si de eso se trata, si eso es lo que quieres, está bien, lo haré, pero regresa. Acompáñame como solías hacerlo, y camina a mi lado, junto a mí. Toma de mi mano y no la sueltes. ¡No, no lo hagas! Mejor abrázame hasta que sienta que no podré respirar más. Y no me sueltes, Takeru, porque yo no lo volveré a hacer. Si regresas, nunca más dejaré que te marches.

Prométeme que lo pensarás.

Sabes qué... cuando cierro los ojos puedo imaginar como la brisa del invierno golpea mi rostro y enfría mis pestañas, tus manos tomadas de las mías, las capas y capas de ropas que usábamos para ahuyentar el frío, pero eran tus abrazos los que me hacían entrar en calor. Hablábamos durante horas, hasta que te animabas a besarme. Tus labios fríos y suaves que se entibiaban al contacto con los míos. Recuerdo tu sonrojo luego del beso, y que yo te preguntaba si se debía a lo que acabábamos de hacer o era por culpa de la helada noche.

Siempre respondías con una sonrisa:

—Yo nunca me sonrojo. Es el frío de la ciudad.

Y reíamos porque sabíamos que mentías.

Es doloroso tener que hablarte en tiempo pasado. Tener que hacerlo viendo hacia la nada. Todo lo que pasó luego del accidente ha sido doloroso. Me gustaría saber por qué hoy no estás aquí. A veces imagino que te has ido de viaje, que cuando te hablo es como un e-mail más que te escribo y que tardaras un poco en responder.

TK, mi querido TK, te hecho tanto de menos.

Te dije que me estoy volviendo loca. Ayer te escuché, me pedias que despertara, que ya era hora de regresar a casa. Estoy en casa, TK, estoy aquí, he regresado, pero no te veo. ¿En dónde estás? Hay mucho ruido y apenas logro distinguir tu voz.

.

Ayer me detuve al frente del gran árbol del parque. Lo miré por mucho tiempo, aunque estoy segura que solo pasaron algunos segundos. Al verlo me vinieron un millón de recuerdos y no pude evitar sonreír. Quizá te alegre escuchar esto, pero, lamento decirte que apenas sonreí, las lágrimas mancharon mi rostro. Es difícil no recordarte sin que me entre la nostalgia.

Era un día soleado de abril cuando paseaba con Sora por ese mismo lugar. Habíamos decidido ir a por un helado para pasar un poco el día pesado. Sora no se decidía si regalarle a Taichi aquél suéter azul rey o aquél balón de futbol que estaba en subasta —era del mundial del 99'—. ¿Lo recuerdas? Es uno de los más valiosos recuerdos de mi hermano. Lo cuida como si estuviese hecho de oro puro.

Sora casi pierde la oportunidad de poder comprarlo, el problema fue que el dinero no le alcanzaba y estaba segura de que mi hermano no olvidaría, ni pasaría por debajo de la mesa, su segundo aniversario. No quería echar a perder aquél día, sobre todo porque había sido ella quien le regañó un año antes por no ser romántico —o atento, por lo menos.

Ella se quejaba del poco dinero que tenía ahorrado, yo solo podía sonreír al ver lo complicado que eran los dos. Es que nosotros no teníamos ese tipo de inconvenientes. A nosotros nos bastaba echarnos en el cobertizo con una taza de té, mientras relatabas con tu voz de narrador cualquiera de nuestras novelas preferidas. Éramos tan felices con tan poco.

Me gustaba mucho el parque del centro. Todo era entretenido, siempre estaba lleno de transeúntes o de artistas que querían que su arte fuese apreciado. Desde raperos a magos. Era un carnaval de creatividad que en los meses de puro sol parecía crecer y crecer. Los niños correteando y las palomas alzando el vuelo o comiendo lo que las migajas de pan que las ancianas les arrojaban fueron elementos que acompañaron ese día de abril. La risa de los niños era muy contagiosa. Sabes cómo me gustan los niños, sabes que es imposible que no pueda seguirles con la mirada cuando juegan muy alegres. Fue buscando sus risas ruidosas que descubrí al muchacho debajo del árbol, inmóvil, subido sobre una pequeña plataforma con una caja que le servía para recoger las propinas.

Mientras Sora se quejaba yo miraba al chico con ropas de Aladino. Me llamaba la atención, mucho. Me sonrojé cuando me di cuenta de ello, pero aun así no pude evitar seguir contemplándolo. Era uno de esos artistas que hacían de estatuas humanas. Hacía un calor tremendo, pero aun así estaba allí, parado, sin mover ni un musculo de su cuerpo. En ese momento una chica le lanzó una moneda y el comenzó a moverse. Parecía irreal, juraría que era una estatua segundos antes, aunque sabía que no lo era. Prestó su servicio y luego volvió a congelarse.

—Increíble —musité más para mí misma que para Sora.

Sentí curiosidad y me acerqué hasta él. Tuve que arrastrar un poco a mi cuñada, ya que ella solo pensaba en lo que le daría como presente a su novio.

Estuve de pie frente a él, frente al árbol que te mencioné hace poco, el que me hizo reír, y llorar. Miré al chico con exceso de maquillaje y vestimenta llamativa. Sus ojos contaban muchas historias interesantes a la vez, cantaban, reían y lloraban. No sabría cómo explicártelo: eran hermosos, tenían vida propia.

—¿Le lanzarás una moneda, al menos?

Tardé en reaccionar y me volví a sonrojar. Creo que incluso tartamudeé un poco. Estaba avergonzada:

—¿Qué? No, no. No tengo dinero. Apenas me alcanza para el boleto de regreso a Odaiba.

—Pues, yo tampoco tengo nada para darle. Dudo mucho que se mueva sin que le demos algo de propina. Lástima, será para otra ocasión. Andando, sigamos viendo qué podría obsequiarle a Taichi.

Estoy segura de que no nos escuchó hablar del dinero. Tan solo fue un impulso, pero al pasar a su lado, aquél hombre que hacía de estatua humana comenzó a moverse.

—¡Mira, se está moviendo! —dijo Sora emocionada.

—Pero yo no le he dado ninguna propina.

—Bueno, parece que solo se conforma con que le des la mano. Mira.

Era estar viendo a uno de esos príncipes de las películas de cuentos de hadas. Sentí mi cara arder. Estaba muy alagada y sorprendida, pero sobre todo sentí mucha timidez. Él estaba allí, con su mano tendida pidiendo mi mano y yo solo le observaba con todos los colores subiendo a mi rostro. Sora, al verme dudar, me dio un golpecito que me animó a aceptar su gesto.

Su mano tomó la mí y me giró y giró debajo de ella, como si bailáramos un vals.

Fue, quizá, un momento más, un instante que para otra persona hubiese sido insignificante, pasaría debajo de la mesa, nadie se daría cuenta o no sería recordado al llegar a casa. Pero yo no era como los demás. Me sentí especial, me hizo sentir especial. De todas las personas presente en el parque él había decidido mírame a mí. De todas las personas que pasaron al frente de él, y que no le pagaron por su trabajo, él había decidido moverse solo conmigo. La manera en que lo hizo, su delicadeza y encanto... todos esos elementos hicieron temblar a mi corazón de una manera que jamás pensé que lo haría.

Viéndome a los ojos hizo una reverencia. Antes de soltar mi mano, la besó. Parecía un príncipe azul, salido de los cuentos de hadas que Mimí tanto leyó en su niñez.

¿Recuerdas aquél día, TK? ¿No sentiste mariposas al verme luego de tanto tiempo? ¿Cuánto fue? ¿Un año, quizá dos, cinco, quizá más? ¿Me reconociste al instante? Sabes que yo no lo hice, aunque confieso que algo en aquellos dos mundos azules me hicieron sentir nostálgica y me situaron en algún café o plaza donde nos reuníamos luego de la escuela.

Ay, Takeru. Ay, mi TK. ¿Qué será de mí? Dime cómo hago para olvidar tantos momentos hermosos que compartí a tu lado. Tantas risas que me hicieron doler el estómago. Tantas peleas, tantas conversaciones.

Por qué te fuiste y me abandonaste. Por qué no pude despedirme de ti. Por qué no nos fuimos juntos. Quiero respuestas, quiero buscar un porqué. No quiero conformarme con que esta es una lección de vida, como lo hizo Zara. Si realmente fui mala, si realmente querían enseñarme lo que quisiesen enseñarme, ¿por qué no te dejaron a mi lado?

Los días pasan y se vuelven más lúgubres. Ya el invierno pasó y no pude ver tus mejillas sonrosadas, ya abril murió sin que pudiera ver tu sonrisa. ¿Cuántos días tendrán que pasar para volverte a ver?

Cuando Jou se marchó esta tarde, creí escucharte debajo de la cama. Me llamabas. Pronunciabas mi nombre y me decías que me amabas. ¿Qué hacías debajo de la cama, mi amor? ¿Eras tú?

Disculpa, me duele la cabeza, me encuentro un poco agotada. He tomado algunas pastillas para dormir. Creo que están haciendo efecto. Ojalá, al despertar, pueda encontrarte, ya no en mis sueños, ya no en el recuerdo de lo que fuiste...

—_Hikari._

—¿Takeru?

—... _despierta._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Felicidades a HikariCaelum por su cumpleaños!<strong>

Desde hace unos meses que estoy preparando este regalito. Pensé tantas maneras de mostrarte esta historia —que pretendía ser OS, pero se extendió— y al final me decanté por esta. Por ahí leí que cuando se está bloqueado hay que dejar que la musa haga el trabajo sucio y decida con qué narrador se siente más cómoda, porque si no la muy... hermosa, no coopera, y eso pasó, hasta hoy.

Me siento mal por el retraso, peo te dije que la subiría al salir de exámenes. Quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños y espero este regalo te guste. Por cierto **continuará, **no quería hacerlo de más de dos capítulos, pero no podía procrastinar más el asunto.

Una vez más, felicidades.

Para los fanáticos del Takari, espero lo disfruten.

Ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

Takeru, ¡oh, mi Takeru! Estás aquí te veo, te siento, puedo olerte. Oh, mi amor, estás aquí, a mi lado. Te he echado de menos, te he estado esperando. Parece mentira lo que mis ojos están mirando y lo que mis manos sienten. Cuánto tiempo lejos de ti, amor.

Ahora, al fin juntos. No te ves tan feliz como yo. Ríe, que te siento. Ríe, que te puedo besar. Ríe...

—Hikari, debes regresar —dices.

Yo me estremezco. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Por qué no me devuelves el abrazo? ¿Por qué tan triste? Mírame, estoy contigo. ¿Eso no es lo que importa?

—TK, ¡no! TK, no quiero.

—Todos te extrañan, Hikari. Despierta, por favor.

—No quiero despertar, solo en mis sueños puedo verte. No me hagas regresar a un mundo en donde no existes ya. Por favor, no me dejes ir, no me dejes despertar.

Tus manos están frías, tiemblas y no logro comprender por qué. Me abrazas. Mi suplica te ha convencido pero yo tengo miedo de que otra vez cambies de opinión así que me aferro a ti, a los minutos que mueren, a la sensación libre de volar a tu lado.

—Compré algo para ti. Estaba esperando el momento oportuno para dártelo. Ya no se podrá.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Cuando despiertes...

¡No!

—Cuando lo hagas...

Ya calla, no quiero escucharte.

—... ve a mi despacho y dentro del libro: _Las mil y una noche_, encontraras una llave que abre la cerradura de la gaveta del escritorio. Es la tercera. Sabrás cuál es en cuanto lo veas. Ahora...

Y en un susurro:

—_Despierta, Hikari_.

Logras arrancarme de entre tus brazos.

Doy un brinco y sé de inmediato que ya te has ido. Estoy con los ojos abiertos. Estoy despierta y vuelvo a extrañarte como si no acabase de encontrarme contigo. Quiero volver a dormir pero sé que no me querrás ver tan pronto. A penas y soportas que vaya a visitarte. Es tortuoso para mí tener que explicar que la vida sin ti no vale la pena vivirla. Siempre he sido débil. Siempre me he arrojado en manos de la oscuridad, en mano del miedo y el dolor cuando las cosas se salen de proporción. Soy sensible a él, lo sabes. Siempre me atrae y seduce, pero hoy es diferente, es diferente, no estás a mi lado.

Las voces en mi interior comienzan a atormentarme, siempre pasa cuando regreso a la realidad. Son muchas, corean lo mismo día tras día. Me dan miedo, pero no hago nada para acallarlas:

_«Pobre alma desgastada, ajada de tanto llorar. _

_Quién enjugará ahora tus lágrimas, quién de ti se compadecerá.__Cambiaste la luz por el brillo, la melodía por el crepitar, lo eterno por lo momentáneo, lo sublime por lo banal.__Quiere rescatarte y no dejas que lo haga, amas tus cadenas porque te atan a él, lo impides como fiera sin razón, fuera de ti decides mal estar. Pobre de tu alma insana, tu destino es penar, no en un mundo esotérico, sino en el aquí y en el allá»._

··•··

Canto nuestra canción y miro el techo blanco. No pienso en nada, solo recito el coro una vez tras otra. Imagino tu sonrisa y me contagio de ella. Sigo con la melodía que parece un chirrido. Quizá debería de cantar cuando no esté llorando.

Siento los parpados pesados y tu risa estridente que proviene del closet.

Regreso a ti, regreso a ti.

Y recuerdo luego lo que me contaste hace un momento. Reacciono y el sueño se va. Me pongo de pie y bajo las escaleras.

Es aun de día, la tarde no ha terminado de caer. Salgo de la casa, apenas y me abrigo un poco.

No es necesario, no es lo primordial.

Apresuro el paso y siento las ansias. Mis piernas flaquean, no he tenido mucha actividad física desde que te fuiste, pero mi cuerpo no será un impedimento para llegar a mi destino. No paro de correr y el aliento se me corta, me cuesta respirar, el aire no parece querer entrar en mis pulmones y el poco que aspiro sale tan rápido como entra, pero sigo corriendo. Cada paso que doy parece corto, con cada paso que le sigue al otro el camino parece más largo. Parece que no avanzo, a pesar de que no he parado de correr.

Estoy casi llegando, estoy cerca.

Sigo y sigo.

He llegado.

Las escaleras me hacen resbalar y al caer raspo mi rodilla, regreso sin quejarme del dolor y logro estabilizarme, corro, saltando escalón tras escalón.

Vine por ti, por lo que prometiste.

A penas me veo delante de la puerta de tu apartamento intento recuperar el aliento. Es como si me ahogara, se me tranca el pecho. Toma algunos minutos recomponer el aire perdido. Lo he logrado pero ya luego me doy cuenta de que no he cogido las llaves.

Está cerrada. La puerta de tu apartamento está cerrada.

Muevo la minilla. Está trabada. No se abre. Lo intento una y otra vez. No hay caso, no se abrirá. Le doy una patada a la madera, enfadada porque no me permite llegar hasta ti.

Me derrumbo y caigo de rodillas sobre la alfombra. Me mata la angustia, el hecho de querer tanto llegar y al final no conseguir nada. Lloro impotente, lloro a morir. Las lágrimas que creí secas fluyen como rio. No me importa que me vean así: destruida. No me importa, solo quiero ahogar todo mi pesar, toda la frustración.

_«Pobre alma en pena..._»

¡Cállense! Les digo y las voces se callan de inmediato.

Corrí y corrí, solo para morirme nuevamente.

Entonces la puerta chirrea. Es Yamato quien me ha escuchado lamentar. A penas me mira se agacha y me toma entre sus brazos. Está preocupado y pregunta cómo me encuentro. Pero soy descortés y le dejo a un lado para seguir corriendo. Tom un nuevo exhalo que me devuelve el alma a los huesos.

Busco en el estante el libro que me dijiste en sueños. No está. Sacudo y lanzó al piso cada tomo de tu colección: no está. Otra vez siento la angustia atorada en la garganta, quiero echarme a llorar.

—Sé lo que buscas —dice tu hermano.

—¿Sabes dónde está?

Muestra el tomo, muestra el libro que debería de tener la llave adentro. Me apuro en tomarla con desespero. Allí esta, como lo dijiste.

Me apresuro en llegar a tu escritorio. Las manos me tiemblan y no puedo introducir la llave dentro la cerradura.

—Déjame intentarlo —ayuda y le agradezco.

Cuando se hubo abierto el cajón lo veo, está allí, aun sin envolver, es una cadena bañada en oro blanco, con incrustaciones brillantes, parecen diamantes.

¡Oh, mi amor! Es hermoso y tiene la esclava del pájaro que tanto me gustó cuando la vimos en aquella joyería. Te acordaste.

Takeru, mi querido Takeru.

—Es de TK —le digo y me mira con lastima.

—¿Quieres tomarte algo?

Niego.

Estoy feliz y sonrío, a pesar de que parece que no lo hago, las lágrimas pueden dar otra impresión.

—Me tengo que ir.

—Te llevo a casa.

El camino se hizo corto. Yamato no es muy conversador, pero eso ya tú lo sabías. Con cada segundo que paso con la cadena, más añoro que no hayas sido tú quien la entregara. Pero no importa, me has avisado y eso cuenta.

El auto se detiene y escucho como Yamato respira hondo y pesado.

Entonces me mira y dice:

—Hikari... yo también lo extraño, pero debes dejarle ir.

No hace reparos, no quiere parecer casual, va directo al grano.

—Lo he intentado —le respondo—, pero no puedo.

—Solo te haces daño.

—Quizá ya me acostumbré al dolor.

Vuelve a respirar pesado, abro la puerta y bajo del vehículo.

—Hikari —me llama y le atiendo—. Él no te hubiese dejado estar así.

Lo sé. Cada vez que me lo dicen lo recuerdo, cuando no, también. Agradezco su ayuda, pero no estoy tan mal como ellos creen. Yo elegí estar así. Lo que me repara el futuro no me importa, solo aguardo el momento para poder dormir siempre y permanecer contigo eternamente, Takeru.

Se ha ido.

Camino hasta la entrada de la casa y lo veo ahí, sentado en el escalón de la entrada, con las manos sujetando su cabello y su cabeza entre el hueco que dejan sus alargadas piernas. Está allí y sé que está preocupado, que ha venido por mí, que quiere hacerme entrar en razón.

—Hermano.

Levanta y fija la vista en mí.

—¿En dónde estabas? —Se escucha cansado, tiene ojeras, no ha dormido—. Te he estado esperando.

—Estaba con Yamato.

—¿Puedo entrar?

—Preferiría que no.

—¿Estas molesta conmigo?

—No, solo que no deseo hablar ahora.

—Sigues echándome la culpa por el accidente, ¿cierto?

—No. Nunca lo hice. ¿Cómo podrías haber sabido que tomaríamos tu auto?

—No debí dejar las llaves cerca... yo sabía que los frenos no estaban...

—Ya olvídalo.

Se ha puesto de pie y se acerca hasta mí. Mi hermano no me ve con la misma mirada de los demás. No me hace sentir loca, no me hace sentir en pena. Todo lo contrario, me conforta de una manera u otra. Sonrío, apenas. Mi hermano toma mi mejilla dentro de su mano y la acaricia.

—Te extrañamos, Kari.

—Tengo miedo, hermano.

Entonces me abraza y yo lloro debajo de su ala.

—Será difícil al principio, pero todos estamos aquí. Todos queremos que regreses, que vuelvas a reír. Ojalá pudiera regresar el tiempo e impedir que te subieras en el Camaro. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo no...

Está hipando, Takeru. Mi hermano llora. Cree que es su culpa. ¿Cómo le digo que no lo es? ¿Qué no creemos que es así? Háblame, Takeru, háblame. Pon las palabras en mi boca, recita esas frases hermosas y llenas de esperanzas que solías usar siempre. Ayúdame a disminuir su dolor.

¿Por qué no te escucho?

—Soy un tonto. Se supone que no debería de estar llorando. Me dijeron que para estas cosas es mejor hacerte sentir mejor pero ahora lloras, también, por mi culpa.

Le abrazo con más fuerza y su beso húmedo cae en mi frente.

No sé por qué. Han de ser las pastillas para dormir o el hecho que no descanso como debería. Ha de ser que no he comido lo necesario o la corrida de esta tarde, quizá fue su beso, pero... caigo entre sus brazos.

Mis piernas parecen gelatina, no puedo moverme, pierdo la razón. Todo se vuelve negro.

—¡Kari, Kari!

Ya no sé ni reconozco en dónde estoy. Te escucho, distorsionado, pides que me levante, que continúe. Igual le escucho a Tai, está preocupado.

No distingo la realidad de la fantasía. Parece no importar, porque ya no los escucho. Estoy sola.

Hay un camino corto, una luz muy brillante a lo lejos. Dicen que si ves una luz y llegas al final del túnel para atravesarla, todo el dolor que un día sentiste desaparecerá.

Quiero que desaparezca.

No lo dudo. Corro con intenciones de ir hacia la luz como esos bichitos que no se resisten y se dan tumbones hipnotizados por su encanto radiante.

Tu mano me toma una mano, Taichi me toma de la otra y no me dejan continuar.

Tú y mi hermano me detienen.

Déjenme ir. Déjenme, se los suplico.


	3. Final

Me hiciste creer que yo era tu mundo. Deberías de recordarlo. Me llamabas tu todo. Era tu musa. Terminé creyéndote, admiré eso de ti, me hiciste hacerte mío: te convertiste en mi todo.

―El ser humano está lleno de necesidades. Desde el inicio de nuestra vida necesitamos comer, dormir, bañarnos, llorar para expresarnos, o reír. También estamos hechos de sentimientos y ellos no se separan de las necesidades. Es lógico que al sentirnos solos terminemos necesitando a alguien que llene el vacío. El amor es imprescindible.

Lo dijiste al frente de la entrada a la casa. Tenías unos tragos encima y sabes cómo te pones cuando bebes, la lengua se te dispara y casi es imposible callarte. Te pedí que me ayudaras a buscar las llaves, porque la prioridad en ese instante era entrar a casa y no morirnos del frío.

―Mi necesidad eres tú ―respondiste― Así tenga frío, calor, esté sediento o hambriento. Lo que necesito eres tú.

Me ruboricé, no sé si te diste cuenta. Ahora que lo menciono, debiste de haberlo hecho: te acercaste a mí y me abrazaste.

―Eres mi musa, Hikari. En realidad, eres mi todo.

Te creí, te creí mil veces. Me convenciste de ser tu necesidad y comencé a verte como la mía.

¿Y me detienes aun?

Se supone que debes entender. No me detengas. No tengo nada que perder.

Suéltame, aléjate. Me dejaste sola. Vete. Déjame ir. Qué sentido tiene todo, si no estás. Si yo significaba tu todo, tú significabas mi vida. Solo estoy dando el paso para volver a encontrarme con ella. Realmente, no estoy muriendo, busco vivir.

―¿Qué haces?

―Ya te lo dije. Quiero vivir una vez más. Voy por ti, TK.

―¿Y yo qué?

―Hermano.

―¿Me dejaras a mí?

―Intenta comprender.

―No le abandones.

―Cállate, Takeru, Cállate. Eres el menos indicado para hablar de abandonos.

―Hikari, yo nunca te he abandonado.

―Moriste. Te rendiste.

―Mi musa, eres tú quien se ha ido.

Las luces se golpean sobre mis parpados. Escucho murmullos. Gente va y vienen. Taichi. Taichi llora. Grita. ¿Qué le hacen? ¿Por qué no haces nada? ¡Sé que estás con él!

¡Ayúdale!

Hermano.

Se ha marchado.

¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Realmente estás a mi lado?

Te veo negar con la cabeza. Brillas un poco. Pareces más joven. Es cierto, estás muerto.

•

⁞

No despertaré, así que no vuelvas a pedir que lo haga. Esta vez yo no he inducido mi sueño para buscarte, no sé qué pasó, pero debe ser una señal. Debemos estar juntos. El único que no lo ve, que no lo entiende eres tú.

¿Acaso ya no me amas?

―¿A dónde fui?

―No lo sé.

―¿A dónde fue mi hermano?

―Está esperándote. También preocupado.

―¿Podría quedarme un momento más contigo?

―Solo si prometes que despertaras para no regresar.

Asiento. Me acerco hasta ti y tomo de tu mano. Se siente real cuando mis manos tocan las tuyas y cuando el viento choca contra mis mejillas.

―Siempre me ha gustado como se forma un camino rosado por las flores que arrojan los cerezos.

―Lo sé ―respondes―. Imposible olvidarlo. Sé que adoras cuando eso pasa.

Aprieto tu mano y me pego a tu cuerpo. Caminar a tu lado por última vez me entristece, y no sé por qué, creo que estoy lista para decir adiós.

―Me gusta cómo queda el colgante en tu cuello.

―Es hermoso. Olvidé darte las gracias.

Tu sonrisa. Me esmero para recordarla así: tan fina y larga. El momento es cálido. Casi puedo sentir como tu sangre fluye a través de tus venas. Es perfecto.

―¿Qué opinas de las bodas en la playa? ¿Te hubiese gustado?

En la playa, en la ciudad, cerca de un pantano, en donde sea me hubiese gustado casarme contigo. Ya no se puede, es tonto, una lágrima se me escapa, pero ha sido solo una y ya la he borrado.

―Te noto más tranquila, ¿qué ha cambiado?

No lo preguntes más. No quiero volver a mentir. Pero si preguntas es porque lo sabes y quieres convencerme de lo contrario.

―Cuando despiertes harás las cosas que siempre quisiste hacer. Quiero que me prometas que continuarás y serás feliz. ¿Saltarías en parapente por mí? Nunca reuní el valor suficiente. Me gustaría que lo hicieras. No. Eso sería peligroso.

―Lo haré. Quiero hacerlo. Saltaré

Sonries.

Otra vez me quedo mirando cómo se forman tus hoyuelos. Es mi parte favorita del día, cuando me pierdo en ellos.

―¿Volverás a enseñar? Los niños te extrañan.

―Volveré a enseñar ―miento, me he vuelto una experta en ello, parece.

¿Cómo y cuándo fue que llegamos al puente Rainbow? No importa. Me siento más a gusto aquí. No sé, algo tiene el sonido de las olas del mar y de la brisa salada que logra relajarme.

¿Recuerdas cuando veníamos con las bicicletas aquí? Pasábamos horas en silencio contemplando las luces de los barcos, de Tokio y del mismísimo puente. Son hermosos, como ahora. Pero tengo frío. Me abrazo al cuerpo y froto. Sí, hace mucho frío.

Lo ves. No dices nada cuando colocas la sudadera sobre mis hombros. Qué calidez, huele también a ti.

―¿Regresarás?

Me has atrapado. Niego con la cabeza. Ojalá hubiésemos disfrutado más de nuestra caminada.

―Tienes que regresar, por mí.

―Por ti es que no lo hago.

―Estás débil, no has comido, dormido bien o movido en un tiempo demasiado prolongado. Si decides irte y luego te arrepientes…

―Estaré bien. Lo sé.

―Una vez que cruces el túnel…

―Estaremos juntos para siempre.

―Lo siento ―dices―. No puedo dejar que te hagas esto.

Suelto tu nombre. Intento forcejar contigo. Eres más fuerte, mucho más que antes y yo estoy débil. No me sueltes. No me hagas caer al agua. El puente Rainbow es muy alto, si caigo despertaré y si vuelvo a ver a mi hermano no volveré a ser tan valiente, no podré irme.

No me dejes caer.

Mi pecho late fuertemente. Veo pasar ante mí las imágenes de todo lo que vivimos, de lo que fuimos juntos. Si me sueltas, si caigo, seguirán siendo recuerdos dolorosos que abrirán más el vacío en mi corazón. Deberías de entenderme, yo fui tu todo, tú eres el mío.

―Nadie puede depender emocionalmente de una sola persona ―dices sin más.

Eres un hipócrita.

Aprietas mis manos con mayor fuerza.

Si pierdo el equilibrio, si aflojas el agarre solo un poco, caeré. No me dejes caer. Aférrate a mí como yo lo hago con tu recuerdo.

―Fui un idiota. No debí tomar el auto de Taichi. Por mi culpa todo esto pasó, espero que me perdones y puedas despertar pronto.

El que se ha ido eres tú. Quien no podrá despertar serás tú. Nunca más. ¿De qué hablas entonces? Al final no serás quien sufra. Déjame aquí, yo puedo elegir, como lo hiciste cuando decidiste partir.

Déjame elegir.

―No sabes cómo me sentí cuando te vi de ese modo. Casi desee ser yo. Te quejabas mucho, lloraste tanto.

Eres un idiota. Yo no sentí dolor. Yo no salí lastimada. Fue un milagro, me salvé y salí ilesa sin un rasguño, pero tú…

―Jamás me lo perdonaré, pero quiero que sepas que si hubiese sabido…

―Para, por favor.

―Es hora de que regreses a casa.

―No. No me sueltes.

―No lo estoy haciendo, Hikari.

Tus manos se abren y el vértigo surca mi interior. Caigo. Grito tu nombre. De repente todo duele.

•

⁞

Cuando despierto te veo, otra vez. Ya no estás en el puente, ni estas en el camino que dejaron las flores de los cerezos. Me veo, estoy a tu lado, riendo. ¿De qué podría reírme?

¿Qué hago aquí y allá al mismo tiempo?

Todo es confuso. Pero las risas de la Hikari que veo me parecen conocidas. He estado aquí antes.

Mi otro yo hace que le sigas.

¿Habré viajado al pasado?

Todo el parque está vacío. El Palette Town está vacío. No ha y personas aquí. Debe ser por la noche, está fría y oscura. Los faroles no son suficientes para alumbrar. Se siente la humedad y la nostalgia se muestra como una nube gris sobre nosotros.

―¿A dónde me llevas? ―te hala de la mano, da la impresión de que soy más fuerte, que te arrastro y que caerás en cualquier momento.

Es ilusorio.

Eras de los que se dejaban llevar. Estas divirtiéndote. Seguro es por ello. Amas las sorpresas.

Miro como suelto tu mano y corro para ponerme a varios metros delante de ti. Tengo una sonrisa imborrable. Creo empezar a recordar qué hacíamos aquí. Sí, es un recuerdo, esto ya lo vivimos: éramos TK y Hikari felices.

Nada había pasado aun.

―Mira ―alzo los brazos y te muestro… nada.

O todo. Desde esa noche dejé de creer en lo grandioso y me sumí en la negatividad. Todo me parece negro y oscuro. El cielo gris, qué bizarro, los pétalos de los cerezos rosados se tiñen de negro. Nada es hermoso. Nada es como antes.

Tu yo del pasado está confundido, mi yo del ahora igual. ¿Qué quiero mostrarte?

No entiendes nada.

Mis labios en la otra Hikari caen hacia abajo, mis hombros también. Parezco desilusionada. La otra Hikari pone un gesto de fastidio. ¿Se ofendió por algo?

―Es la noria ―dice―. Aquí nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Fue aquí. Vamos, no lo pudiste olvidar.

Miro alrededor.

Sí, puedo recordarlo. Se trata de esa noche.

Había llovido, por eso todo Palette Town estaba casi desierto. El suelo aún está húmedo, hay charcos de agua por todas partes. Busco en estacionamiento que no está muy lejos, está allí. Es el Camaro de Taichi.

Regreso la vista hacia nosotros. Tk, nos estamos besando. Sé que pasará luego, iremos a ver si podemos subir a la noria, nos dirán que no. Regresaremos al Camaro, y en la curva de regreso, los cauchos se deslizarán en el asfalto mojado, frenarás, pero no podrás dominar el auto y chocaremos contra el árbol de cerezos.

Morirás.

No.

No dejaré que los pétalos del cerezo se vuelvan rojo, no. Tu sangre no puede volver a derramarse. No me pintaré de luto otra vez. No permitiré que se me escape la vida de las manos.

No puedes morir. No puedo ver cómo vuelves a dejarme sola.

Regreso la vista hacia los nosotros del pasado. Grito, me detengo delante de ellos y les prohíbo el paso. Pasan a través de mí todos sonrientes.

No intuíamos que algo malo nos pasaría. Solo regresaríamos al complejo de edificios, en el camino escucharíamos a nuestra banda favorita de música, cantaríamos, te quejarías de mi voz, la misma voz de cantante que mi hermano heredó, me acompañarías hasta la puerta de la casa, hablaríamos todo el rato, me despedirías con un beso y tu sonrisa con hoyuelos, dejaríamos el auto que robamos, regresaría para volver a besarme y yo reiría por tu locura. Nos prometeríamos escribirnos esa noche para vernos al día siguiente.

Pero el auto no tenía los frenos buenos, los cauchos estaban muy lisos y viejos como para no deslizarse por la carretera mojada, el árbol de cerezos se atravesaría y terminarías tiñendo los pétalos del cerezo de luto.

¿Qué sentido tiene estar aquí, si no puedo detener esto para impedir que mueras otra vez? Corro, lejos, no quiero ver como ignorante huíamos hacia la muerte.

Despierta.

Despierta.

Despierta.

Me obligo a hacerlo. No quiero verte morir.

La música suena a través de la radio vieja. Te quejas a modo de broma de mi voz. Lucimos felices y yo voy de pasajera en el asiento trasero, sabiendo que las risas acabaran y solo quedará el sonido chirriante de neumáticos y asfalto.

Tomas de mi mano, susurras que me amas.

Recuerdo eso. Comienzo a llorar, ya viene la curva.

El auto gana velocidad, tú no corres duro, siempre eres prevenido, pero aunque no eres veloz, el movimiento del auto ahora es suficiente para que pierdas el control.

Se escucha como frena. Todo gira. El auto está descontrolado. Aprieto tu mano y suelto tu nombre.

Lo veo todo. Soy espectadora. Veo cómo te miro vivo por última vez. Tienes miedo, no de morir, sino de que me pase algo. Aprieto los dientes, cierro los ojos.

Y chocamos los tres.

.

Recupero el conocimiento. Nos veos sobre el pavimento. Estas manchado de rojo. Gritas una y otra vez mi nombre.

―Despierta, Hikari, despierta. No me dejes solo. No te vayas. No te mueras. No te mueras. No me dejes. Hikari.

No lo entiendo. No es cómo sucedió todo.

¿Qué hago entre tus brazos? ¿Por qué es mi sangre la que se derrama? ¿Por qué lloras y temes por mí?

¡Tú fuiste quien murió!

Yo te vi, cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí estábamos en el hospital. Todos me miraron con lastima y me ocultaron tu muerte. Moriste en el quirófano. Me dijeron que moriste.

¿Por qué estoy entre tus brazos?

―¡No, no, Hikari, no!

Te apartan de mi lado, no quieres dejarme.

Mi vientre está desbordando sangre. Estoy herida.

Toco mi propio cuerpo, el de ahora. Tengo una cicatriz.

Yo no sufrí lesión. Yo fui un milagro.

•

⁞

_Uno, dos, tres… despejen._

La luz.

_Uno, dos, tres, despejen._

Un chasquido eléctrico.

Corro, corro lejos. Corro, corro con fuerzas.

No. No morí.

Resbalo, las rodillas sangran, pero no duele más que el pecho, no duele más que el abdomen. Me pongo de pie, corro… vuelvo a caer, esta vez raspo mis codos.

_Uno, dos, tres, despejen. No Responde. No responde. Intenten de nuevo._

Me pongo de pie. Duele, el pecho duele.

―Hikari, despierta.

Te vuelvo a escuchar, no debajo de la cama, ni en el closet, te escucho a mi lado.

―Hermana, no me dejes.

Tai, Taichi, hermano.

Corro, pero mi cuerpo está débil, vuelvo a tropezar y me doy de bruces contra el suelo. Hay una pendiente, ruedo por ella. Mi cuerpo se machuca, se aporrea, se corta y duele. No puedo detenerme, sigo rodando, cayendo. Es el fin.

•

⁞

La luna está brillante, los pétalos del cerezo acarician mi piel cuando caen. Se ha despejado, el cielo se ha despejado.

¿Este es mi cielo? ¿Mi infierno?

―Tienes que escucharme, por favor, regresa a mí.

―Ta-keru ―suelto tu nombre.

Las lágrimas brotan. El cielo sigue despejado. Todo está en calma.

―No te dejaré pero solo si tú no lo haces.

Siento frío. Pero el dolor no me deja moverme. Me he dado con fuerza, la caída ha roto mis huesos, están pesados, nada responde.

―Recuerdas la vez en la plaza, cuando hice de estatua humana. Recuerdas nuestro beso sobre la noria. Estábamos en el punto más alto.

Estoy muriendo.

―Sé que quizá no podrás escucharme…

Te escucho.

―Dicen que no saben si despertarás. No eres alguien que te rindes tan fácil. Sé que pondrás todo tu empeño y regresaras. Te extrañamos. No te vayas, regresa…

Iría, pero no tengo fuerzas.

―Taichi estuvo hasta hace poco. Tuviste una recaída. No lo soportó, tuvieron que sedarle. Estaba hecho nada. Yo también lo estoy, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar que me seden y alejarme de tu lado. No puedo dejar que eso pase.

Mi hermano. Lo recuerdo. Hace poco lo escuché. Lo escuché tan quebrado, cansado.

Lo siento, hermano.

―Tus padres están al lado. Tu mamá se ha desconectado de todos. No hace más que desvariar. Sora le acompaña, por eso no ha podido venir a verte tan regular. Solo Taichi y yo estamos siempre junto a ti. Los demás no pueden verte así: entre tubos y maquinas.

Mamá, papá. Chicos.

―No debería decirte esto. Lo siento. No debo decirte cosas malas. Se supone que mientras estás ausente debemos recordarte momentos buenos. ¿Puedes creer que han publicado mi nuevo libro? Sí. Me he enterado ayer. Solo espero a que despiertes para hacer mi aparición en público. Se rumorea que he vendido muchas copias en tan poco tiempo.

Mi Takeru. Estás llorando. No llores.

―Por favor ―dices, entre hipidos―. Te lo ruego, por favor.

Es hora de irme.

―Mi Kari.

El cielo desaparece frente a mis ojos.

―Mi vida.

Los pétalos vuelven a ser rosados. Hacen cosquillas. Siento que vuelo, aunque ya no escucho el susurro del viento ni de tu voz.

―Despierta.

•

Final.

⁞

Takeru sigue hablando.

Tiene la barba crecida y no ha dormido por días. Tiene tomada una mano de Hikari, quien descansa sobre la camilla del hospital. Con la otra acaricia la mejilla de la muchacha en coma.

Dentro de sí, mantiene la esperanza de que su _Musa_ abra los ojos y le sonría en cualquier momento. No ha dormido, ni se ha alejado de ella. Le cuenta historias, le recuerda momentos a su lado.

Ella tiene puesto la chaqueta de TK. Él la colocó para darle calor.

Los ojos de Takeru observan la cadena con el dije de pájaro que él colocó el otro día.

Una de las maquinas hace un sonido extraño. Se pone alerta. Deja de hablar por un segundo, asustado.

Expande sus pupilas, desorbita sus azulados orbes.

Entre su mano siente un ligero movimiento.

Desvía la mirada del aparato que sigue chillando hacía Hikari.

Tiene los ojos abiertos, ella lo mira.

―Hikari ―pronuncia su nombre con las lágrimas desbordándoseles―. Despertaste.

* * *

><p>Felicidades otra vez, HikariCaelum. Espero que te haya gustado el final. Este fue el primer capítulo que escribí, por eso se lee diferente. Ojalá los demás hubiesen quedado como este. Aunque no sé, pueda que no te guste. Espero que no sea así.<p>

Mis mejores deseos en tus nuevos momentos. Que este año se te multipliquen los éxitos.

¿Entendiste la trama?

Sé que sí, o ¿no?

Bueno, por lo menos tuvo un final feliz.

Abrazos.

Ciao~


End file.
